Attacked
by Forensic-Fox-Ren
Summary: Being rewritten


Sasuke looked down at his prey in great satisfaction

Sasuke looked down at his prey in great satisfaction. Uzimaki Naruto was lying before him freshly captured from his boarder patrol three hours previously. Oh he had heard the rumors about how his little fox was going to marry his older brother. Oh, yes he had and was not happy about it.

He was jerked back to the present by a moan from Naruto. He tried to sit up but found himself bound by his hands to the headboard. He looked from side to side trying to see something anything. Nothing. Naruto began to have a nagging dread about the situation.

"Finally woke up, huh, Naru-_chan_?" A voice lined with hatred asked making the blond shiver and his blond fox ears flatten against his head.

"Sasuke! What is going on? Why…Where am I?" His voice shook in obvious discomfort as Sasuke leered down at him, removing the blindfold.

Naruto blinked a few times and a contact fell out. He swore and tried to get the annoying itch out but was unsuccessful. Sasuke looked at him for a moment before smirking evilly. He knew now how he could watch Naruto's expression and have him not able to see at the same time.

Sasuke reached his hand forward and took out the contacts. Naruto blinked trying and failing to get everything back into focus. Sasuke smirked and let his hand slide down Naruto's nude body. Naru twitched at the touch.

"What do you say we have some fun, huh, Naru?" Naru looked down right freaked out as Sasuke stroked his member and lowered his head to suck on it lightly.

"Sasu…ah…ke stop! I…don't…ah…like you that way." He was panting hard as Sasuke sucked on him harder. Than pulled back and slipped a cock ring onto Naruto's member. Naruto let out a yelp of shock and tried to move his hands but found them tied really securely to the bed post. Sasuke pulled out what looked like a really blurry remote to Naruto and a rod. He turned the rod on and let it vibrate down Naruto's cock before turning it off and taking s slip of cloth from his pocket and gagging Naruto with it.

"Liking this, slut?" Sasuke asked in a voice that sounded like velvet. He received a muffled scream as the cock ring on him began to vibrate and he began sucking on his fingers. Once satisfied he slipped one into Naruto's entrance, stretching him slightly.

Satisfied he was stretched enough he slipped the rod into his left hand while his finger looked around for Naruto's 'spot'. H received a muffled scream and new he had found it.

He took the rod and slid it into Naruto getting a hiss of pain from Naruto in the process.

He picked up the remote that lay forgotten on the bed and turned it on. Watching as Naruto's eyes widened in horror at being unable to get the things off him.

Sasuke smirked watching Naruto writhe trying to get loose, but being unable to. His eyes were wide, his mouth open in a silent scream of pain. Sasuke walked back to his chair and watch Naruto cry trying to get loose. The gag comes out and Naruto screams as Sasuke turns the vibrators up to the next level.  
At this point, Sasuke's mind tells him that it's time for him to torture Naruto some more. He goes to his box of toys and brings out a really strange looking vibrator. Sasuke walks up to Naruto and startles him as he ties the wire like string around his nipples making it hard not to moan. Turning the machine on he goes back to watching Naruto try to get free. After another few minutes one of Sasuke's servants comes in to inform that Itachi and a group of Konoha Ninja had entered the base.

"You here that whore, your beloved Itachi is going to save you?" His voice sounds like poison.

He rushed out of the room leaving Naruto to try and free himself. The door opens and Naruto looks up trying to see if it's Sasuke. It's not, it was Itachi accompanied by Kakashi and Iruka. Itachi's eyes widened and he ran to the small Kitsune, he first undid the thing around Naruto's nipples. And then shuts off the vibrators doing their best to hurt the little fox. Itachi finally managed to get the cock ring off and Naruto came long and hard. They heard a sigh of relief and the pain lessoned and Itachi untied Naruto's hands and pulled him into a long hug that allowed Naru a chance to cry into Itachi's shoulder while Itachi lifted Naruto up and teleported him back to the entrance, Iruka and Kakashi following.

"What happened Naruto?" Itachi's voice, so different from his brothers was soft and rough.

"He…he caught me during boarder patrol and when I woke up I was tied to the bed and than he starts to do things to me. Watched me, I tried to get them off but he…" his explanation was cut off by a strangled cry and Naruto clutching at Itachi and while Itachi rubbed his back soothingly.

"Don't worry Naruto, your safe and right where you should be, in my arms." With that Naruto fell asleep.


End file.
